SENTIMENTOS Harry e Hermione
by Berckeley
Summary: Angustiado pela morte de Sirius, Harry procura Hermione para desabafar seus sentimentos.


_**Sentimentos**_

Harry não conseguia dormir desde que acordara pela última vez. Já era quase manhã, mas o dormitório ainda estava na penumbra. Ele pensava sobre diversas coisas que o alarmaram nos últimos dias: a morte de Sirius, a aparição de Voldemort no Ministério da Magia. Tudo isto martelavam sua cabeça impedindo-o de adormecer. Contrariado, ele tateou às escuras por seu robe e, vestindo-o, saiu do dormitório dos quintanistas e desceu as escadas para a sala comunal. Hermione jazia deitada sobre uma das poltronas, um grosso livro de poções sobre o peito, uma das mãos caídas para fora da poltrona, a outra abraçava o livro. O fogo na lareira começava a se dispersar; a luz bruxuleante iluminava o rosto da garota, deixando-a encantadora.

Harry aproximou-se e sentou-se na ponta da poltrona, tirando com cuidado o livro de cima da amiga. Mesmo com cuidado, Hermione suspirou e se remexeu, sentando-se ainda sonolenta na poltrona.

Ei, nossa, que horas são? – Hermione perguntou, bocejando e espreguiçando-se. - Acabei pegando no sono.

Já é tarde! – Harry respondeu sussurrando.

Aconteceu alguma coisa, Harry? Você teve outro sonho? – ela perguntou preocupada.

Não! – Ele respondeu, tentando esconder as emoções que o fizeram acordar, mas Hermione era mais astuta do que ele podia imaginar.

Você sabe que pode contar comigo, Harry! Não conversamos direito desde que... bom... desde que Sirius...

Eu sei! – ele impediu-a antes que ela completasse a frase que tanto o afligia.

Sim. Você tem se mantido distante de mim e de Rony. Eu sei que não me falou tudo o que pensa. Saiba que não é bom manter os sentimentos escondidos, reprimidos. Isto vai te envenenar. Eu sei disto porque eu era assim. A quem estou enganando? – Hermione perguntou-se, dando de ombros – eu ainda sou assim. Eu me escondo atrás de minha inteligência, atrás dos livros para esconder meus sentimentos. Eu fico apenas observando e não consigo dizer as coisas mais simples quando quero e...

Hermione? – Harry a interrompeu. Ele sabia que já estava na hora de revelar a Hermione alguns dos seus sentimentos, mas não sabia por onde começar.

Sim, Harry? – Hermione perguntou, crispando as unhas na palma da mão. Harry notou que ela parecia mais nervosa do que normalmente.

Eu... bom. Eu fui muito ríspido com você enquanto estávamos tentando salvar Sirius. Eu me culpei muito por não ter te escutado. Você sabia o tempo todo que Sirius estava bem e que aquilo tudo foi só uma armadilha para nós... para mim, mas... eu não te escutei.

Eu não sabia, Harry, eu juro. – Hermione abaixou a cabeça, tristonha – Eu tinha apenas um pressentimento de que aquilo era uma armadilha. Eu fiquei me culpando enquanto estava na ala hospitalar porque não tentei te impedir, mas eu não podia ter certeza e se eu te impedisse e se Sirius estivesse mesmo enrascado eu jamais me perdoaria.

Não, Hermione, não você não tem culpa de nada, não deve se sentir culpada. Eu sim. Eu não quis seguir os teus conselhos quando me disse para pedir ao professor Snape para continuar com a Oclumencia, eu não ouvi seus conselhos quando me disse que era uma armadilha. Nós quase morremos, Hermione... você quase morreu...

Harry queria muito que Hermione erguesse a cabeça. Ele queria olhar em seus olhos quando pedisse desculpas. Ele devia isto a Hermione, pois ela, mais do que qualquer um sempre esteve ao seu lado.

Eu não queria que fosse ao Ministério comigo. Eu queria que ficasse. Eu estava preocupado com todos, mas você mais do que qualquer um. Rony é meu melhor amigo e eu agradeço muito pela amizade que ele me concedeu, mas com você é diferente. É como se você fosse tudo o que eu tenho. Como se você fosse minha única família.

Ah, Harry! – Hermione se jogou sobre ele, o rosto coberto por lágrimas.

Harry abraçou-a. Preferiria que a amiga não chorasse, mas devido aos últimos acontecimentos até para ele era difícil conter as lágrimas.

Hermione? – Ele disse, afastando a amiga para contempl�-la. – Você me perdoa?

Claro, Harry! – Hermione respondeu com a voz embargada, os olhos vermelhos.

Harry a abraçou novamente. Hermione aconchegou-se em seu peito. Harry olhou novamente para a lareira. O fim do ano letivo enfim chegara, dali a poucos dias eles partiriam de Hogwarts e só se veriam meses depois. Harry tinha muitas preocupações, mas nada o assolava mais naquele momento do que o pensamento de que ficaria longe de seus amigos por mais dois intragáveis meses.

Harry? – Hermione sussurrou, tirando-o de seus devaneios. - Eu... eu também preciso lhe contar algo. Algo que... ah.. Harry.

O que foi, Mione? – Harry perguntou, curioso.

Hermione se afastou novamente se recostando no sofá. Ela enxugou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos e respirou profundamente antes de começar a falar.

Eu... eu... – Hermione fechou os olhos. Simplesmente engasgara.

Fala, Hermione. O que é?

Eu-sou-apaixonada-por-você-desde-o-primeiro-ano – disse Hermione, vomitando as palavras de uma vez só.

Harry ficou boquiaberto observando o rosto da amiga, que ainda mantinha os olhos fechados. Como Harry ficou absolutamente mudo, Hermione abriu um dos olhos para contemplar o amigo. Depois abriu o outro, o rosto numa expressão tristonha.

Eu sei que você gosta da Cho! Eu tentei não te atrapalhar com ela, por que sabia que você gostava dela, mas a verdade é que eu gosto de você e como ela está com o... bom... eu ... bom... eu...fala alguma coisa, Harry! – Hermione levantou-se da poltrona e ficou de pé, ao lado da lareira, muito irritada.

Eu não sei o que dizer – respondeu Harry, sinceramente. Aquilo era algo incomum para ele. Ele estava acostumado a ver sua amiga como uma pessoa astuta, inteligente, sensata, mas ela agora parecia que estava encarnando Cho com seus fricotes sentimentais.

Hermione parecia ter lido os seus pensamentos. Parecia que estava chocada com seu próprio comportamento nada sensato. Então, balançou a cabeça, tentando se compenetrar.

Ah, Harry! – ela começou a dizer num tom mais calmo e usual. – Eu sou mesmo uma tola. Não deveria agir assim e nem te pressionar. Eu sei que você gosta de mim do jeito que eu sou e isto é só o que me importa. Eu vou dormir. Já fiquei muito sem graça por um dia só.

Hermione afastou-se em direção da escada para o dormitório das meninas, mas antes que alcançasse as escadas, Harry alcançou-a e segurando os seus ombros a beijou na testa carinhosamente. Hermione fechou os olhos, tremendo de emoção.

Harry, eu... – Ela começou a falar, mas Harry impediu-a colocando um dos dedos suavemente sobre os seus lábios.

Não diga nada, Hermione. Eu queria poder dizer uma coisa muito importante sobre o que vai acontecer comigo, mas eu não posso.

E sobre a profecia? – Hermione perguntou, preocupada, abrindo os olhos.

Sim! E é por isto que eu não vou dizer nem fazer nada, Hermione. Quando tudo isto acabar, eu vou lhe dizer meus sentimentos sobre você. Somente quando isto tudo acabar...

Mas, Harry... eu...

Somente quando tudo acabar, Mione – disse Harry uma última vez. Depois a largou e encaminhou-se para escadaria para o dormitório masculino. Quando estava em meia escada ele se virou. Hermione ainda o observava, mais graciosa do que nunca e embora Harry desejasse muito beij�-la àquela hora, sabia que não poderia lhe dar esperanças quando nem ele as tinha. Seu futuro a Voldemort pertencia. E se ele sobrevivesse uma vez mais, sabia muito bem onde encontrar seu acalento. "Quando tudo isto acabar, Hermione", Harry pensou afastando-se sob seu olhar.


End file.
